Vegetasei
by Shaili
Summary: Amour ou loyauté ? Vengeance ou pardon ? Il y a un temps pour tout. Un temps pour s'aimer, un temps pour se détruire.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de Dragon Ball Z ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

Voici le prologue de mon histoire. Celle-ci se situe sur Végétasei, bien entendu il y a certaines modifications par rapport à la réelle histoire. Je préfère ne pas en dire plus, vous découvrirez par vous-même..

_En l'an 732_

**5h30 du matin**

**Planète Freezer **

**Palais du Tyran**

**Zone RPA12**

**3e Compartiment**

Il était là, assis sur son trône. Lui, le tyran que tous redoutait. Le souverain d'un empire sans fin. Il méditait sûrement aux planètes qui ne lui étaient pas encore soumises, quand des pas accélérés l'arrachèrent de ses pensées. Il souleva sa tête et vit s'incliner devant lui un de ses gardes spécial.

-Que veux-tu Zabon ? lança Freezer d'un ton glacial.

-Maître, l'enfant est née, répondis l'officier, se relevant.

-Bien. Est-ce un mâle ou une femelle ?

-Une femelle mon seigneur.

-Qu'en est-il advenu de la mère ?

-Elle est morte.

-Morte ?

-Oui, en donnant la vie.

-Apportez-moi le nourrisson.

-Tout de suite maître.

Zabon se retira et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'enfant dans ses bras, qu'il tendit à Freezer.

Celui-ci l'examina un certain moment, attendant que quelque chose se produise. Puis enfin cela arriva. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le lézard rose se noya dans le bleu océan qui s'offrait à lui. Soudain, la queue sayenne de la fillette s'enroula autour du poigné de Freezer, puis, de son éternelle cruauté, il lança l'enfant au garde, se libérant de son emprise.

-Elle s'appellera Ketsia. Que sa naissance soie tenue secrète jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

**5h30 du matin**

**Planète Végéta**

**Palais du roi **

**Salle d'accouchement**

Des hurlements retentirent, des cris à glacer le sang. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la reine souffrait, n'arrivant pas à sortir le petit être qui était en elle.

-Plus que quelques efforts majesté, courage, clama une servante qui lui tenait fort la main pour l'apaiser.

Alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration, rassurée par les paroles de sa suivante, et poussa, aussi fort qu'elle put.

Aussitôt, un petit être, copie conforme de son père, sortit et pleura. Poussant un long soupire de fatigue et d'émotion, elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et tous se prosternèrent à la vue du roi. Il avançait vers sa femme avec l'air froid habituel qui marquait son visage.

-Quel est son sexe ?

-C'est un garçon, mon roi.

L'homme parut soulagé. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la nouvelle se propagea : la reine avait donné naissance à l'héritier du trône des Saïyens.

**Allez des Reviews et je poste le 1er chapitre, qui je vous promet, est beaucoup plus long !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Après avoir lu ce chapitre, vous vous demanderez quel est le réel lien qui unit Freezer et Ketsia et pourquoi Freezer parait moins violen à son égard ? Vous le découvrirez plus tard. Sinon, Cynthia, il n'y aura pas Bulma dans cette fic._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_En l'an 752_

**Vaisseau de Freezer**

-Ketsia, nous arrivons sur la planète Végéta. J'espère que tu te souviens de mes recommandations, dit le tyran un rictus amer sur les lèvres.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Oh, ça oui elle s'en souvenait.

FLASH BACK

**Palais de Freezer**

Freezer attendait la jeune femme, il avait à lui parler. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu ne t'inclines pas devant moi, Ketsia ?

-Non. J'ai mal au dos je viens de finir l'entraînement, répondit-elle simplement, sans expression.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, femme.

-Et bien, je décide que l'un empêche l'autre, et c'est comme ça.

Ainsi elle sourit à Freezer, de son éternel rictus insolent. Le Tyran en était fortement amusé. C'était la seule et unique personne qui lui répondait. Il l'aurait bien tuée, mais il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

-Comme tu le sais Ketsia, tu es une saïyenne. Mais tu es née sur ma planète, je considère donc que tu fais partie des miens.

Freezer marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis reprit :

-J'ai concocté une mission pour toi. La planète Végétasei, celle des Saïyens, est sous ma domination. Seulement, j'ai des doutes quand à sa soumission, et je crains une rébellion de sa part. C'est pourquoi, je vais t'envoyer dessus, comme espionne secrète. Je t'accompagnerai, pour que l'on sache bien que je t'envoie. Si l'on te demande comment se fait-il qu'une saïyenne vive ici, tu répondras que petite tu as été vendue comme esclave chez moi.

-Et quel est le but de ma mission ?

-Justement, j'y arrive. Tu vas devoir t'introduire dans le palais et apprendre tous les secrets d'états. Je dirai que je t'offre comme épouse au prince Végéta, il ne pourra pas refuser. Doria te donnera des écouteurs et un micro que tu dissimuleras au mieux que tu peux. Toute information devra m'être communiquée.

-Vais-je donc devoir trahir mon peuple ? demanda Ketsia avec de la fureur dans sa voix.

-Trahir ton peuple ? répéta le gros lézard en lançant un rire mauvais. Allons Ketsia..tu vas enfin pouvoir te venger, estime-toi heureuse.

-Mais je ne veux épouser personne, lança-t-elle pleine de colère.

Freezer fronça les sourcils.

-C'est ainsi femme ! Est-ce donc comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je t'ai élevé au royaume, tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais, je te fais épouser un prince.. tu n'es qu'une ingrate et je vais vite te le faire regretter si tu continues.. Tu pars pour Végétasei. Et si par malheur j'apprend que tu me trahis, je ferai exploser TA planète, et toi avec.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ketsia était une jeune fille fort belle : elle avait des cheveux noirs -comme tous Saïyens- qui descendaient jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine, qu'elle tenait toujours en demi queue, laissant tomber quelques mèches sauvages sur ses grands yeux bleus ciel.

Elle avait un sourire ravageur et était connue pour son extrême insolence. Elle tenait tête à tout le monde, et, à la grande surprise de tous, même à Freezer. Celui-ci aurait du l'éliminer depuis longtemps rien que pour ses regards méprisants, mais il avait besoin d'elle.

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme allait sur Végétasei.

Elle ne savait rien de cette planète, elle avait entendu certaines fois Freezer en parler avec des combattants, mais rien de plus. Soudain, la capsule se posa, elle vérifia que ses écouteurs et son micro étaient bien cachés et fonctionnaient à merveille, puis elle sortie, coincée entre Freezer et Doria.

Là, des gens acclamaient la venue du Tyran, et ils se prosternèrent, signe de respect. Soudain, tous braquèrent leurs regards sur la jeune femme. Ils pouvaient apercevoir sa queue et plusieurs questions fusèrent à ce moment-là.

Elle n'était pas habillée comme une saïyenne. Elle portait un short en jean, un débardeur blanc, et par dessus une chemise en jean ouverte. Ketsia n'avait pas les habituelles bottes blanches, mais des baskets bleue. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à une saïyenne.

-Tu aurais pu mieux t'habiller, lâcha Freezer, voyant l'étonnement du peuple.

C'est alors qu'un garde royal s'avança vers eux et s'inclina.

-Monsieur Freezer, vous êtes ici chez vous. Je vais vous conduire au palais. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Ainsi, ils avancèrent, et Ketsia avait de gros yeux émerveillés par la beauté de la planète. C'était un astre rouge, couleur du sang des innocents qui était versé. Il y avait de grands arbres et d'immenses plaines pour les combats, ainsi que plusieurs maisons entassées, et au loin, un palais. Un gigantesque palais. Elle en fut stupéfaite, ce que remarqua Freezer.

Tous arrivèrent enfin dans le palais, jusqu'à la salle du trône. La porte s'ouvrit et devant eux se tenaient les gens de la cours, les esclaves et servantes, ainsi que sur le trône, le roi Végéta.

Ketsia remarqua au fond de la salle un homme adossé au mur, les yeux plissés et le regard mauvais. Il avait le même visage que le roi et la même coupe de cheveux. A à sa façon d'être habillé, elle en déduit que c'était un prince. Le prince. Son prince. Elle chasse vite cette idée de sa tête, elle ne devait pas commencer à faire des sentiments. Elle avait une mission et ferait son devoir.

A la vue de Freezer tous se prosternèrent, puis le roi s'avança.

-Seigneur Freezer bienvenue.

Il regarda la fille qu'il accompagnait et demanda :

-Qui est cette jeune femme ?

-Je vous présente à tous, Ketsia, princesse de la planète Freezer.

Tous parurent ahuris quelques instants. Puis une voix se fit entendre.

-Princesse de votre planète ? Hin, faites moi rire. C'est une saïyenne.

Freezer sourit sachant très bien à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Bravo Végéta. Tu es très perspicace, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas remarqué..

Certains rires fusèrent, mais tous se turent quand ils virent Végéta s'avancer, poings serrés et sourcils froncés vers le Tyran qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il s'arrêta pour scruter la jeune femme puis se reprit en s'adressant à Freezer.

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?

-Allons Végéta, sois un peu plus respectueux, dit son père en le regardant mal.

Mais au fond il était fier de son fils. Un jour il écraserait ce gros lézard, et les Saïyens auront leur vengeance.

-Est-ce comme cela que tu me remercies de t'avoir apporté ta femme ?

Ketsia grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas de lui, et à voir sa tête, lui non plus. Sa mission n'allait pas être du gâteau.

Plus personne ne parlait à la cour, tous étaient sous le choc. Puis Végéta explosa.

-JAMAIS ! Jamais je n'épouserais cette..cette naze qui n'a que 1000 unités..et puis c'est à moi de choisir mes compagnes..JE SUIS LE PRINCE JE FAIS CE QU'IL ME PLAIT, ET ETRE AVEC CETTE FEMME CA NE ME PLAIT PAS !

Il n'avait jamais été en colère comme aujourd'hui. Freezer lui avait tout pris : sa dignité, son peuple, sa liberté. A présent, il prenait ses choix, il ne le restait plus rien. Il serra encore plus les poings jusqu'à en faire couler du sang, sa puissance augmentant de plus belle.

-Abruti va ! C'est parce que je cache ma force. Et crois-moi, je ne veux pas de toi non plus, crétin..

Ketsia était à son tour très irritée de la réaction du prince, qu'elle n'aimait déjà pas à son regard, mais qu'elle détestait plus que tout à présent.

Freezer fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle ainsi à sa protégée. Même si quelques fois, elle le méritait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Végéta enfonçait son poing dans le ventre de la saïyenne, qui partit à l'autre bout de la salle.

-AVISE TOI DE ME REPARLER DE CETTE MANIERE ET JE TUE DE MES PROPRES MAINS !

Ainsi, il sortit de la salle. Le roi était gêné vis à vis de Freezer qui fulminait de plus en plus.

Quand à elle, Ketsia se relevait avec difficulté. Ce coup, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Soudain, elle serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. Sa puissance augmenta. Ce prince de pacotille l'avait humiliée devant tout le monde. Il allait le payer. Cher. Très cher.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Quelles sont vos impressions ? **


End file.
